Shego's Frozen
by Kaede Shinomori
Summary: Written at 3 AM in the morning. A one shot about Shego inspired by the song Frozen by Within Temptation.


**Shego's Frozen**

This is a little one shot inspired on Within Temptation's song "Frozen". I wrote this at 3 AM, so forgive me if it doesn't make any sense.

Thanks to KiY, you just got to love him.

Thanks to everyone who read this.

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, they all belong to Disney.

Hinted KiGo, Angst, rated M just to be safe.

"Frozen" belongs to Within Temptation.

_Italics_ Thoughts (_Italics)_ the song

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHEGO! COME HERE!" screamed Dr. Drakken, giving the final touches to his latest creation.

"In-door voice, please," said the green-skinned villainess, leaning against the doorframe of the main lab's door. "What do you want, Dr. D?"

"I finally did it! With this Death-Ray, Kim Possible won't have the upper hand anymore! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shego began filing her nails. "Oh yeah, sure."

"Oh Shego, can't you see the brilliance of my plan?" the blue-skinned man asked, pointing to the Death-Ray's main console. "No self-destruct button! Now Kim Possible's sidekick won't be able to find it and screw our plans!"

"YOUR plans…I'm only in for the money," corrected Shego, straightening herself and walking out from the lab. "I'm glad to see you finally understood it was a bad idea to install a self-destruct button in the first place! Good night, Doc."

-------------------------------------------------------

**(Later that night)**

Shego made her way silently to the lab, wearing a pair of worn out gym pants and an oversized green shirt. She had her MP3 on her pocket, one earphone hanging from her shirt and the other on her ear. She was listening to a song her brother Mego sent her.

"_It reminds me of you," _he said on the message that had the song attached.

She listened carefully as she walked down to the main lab.

_(I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, if knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go)_

Shego stiffened; she could see what her brother meant when he said the song reminded him of her. She reached the main lab, took a set of tools and knelt down next to Drakken's new Death-Ray.

_(Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you!  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?)_

The green-skinned villainess began installing the self-destruct button in a place where Drakken would never notice it. She did that on every single invention she felt could actually hurt Kim; that kid was HER enemy, so she wouldn't let HER Princess be killed by something as lame as a 'Death-Ray'.

Besides, she owed the girl. The raven haired woman flinched, remembering the Synthodrone incident; she could still hear the redhead's voice.

"_Do you know what I really hate?"  
_"_That your date…melted?"  
_"_Naah…YOU!"_

_(I can feel your sorrow…)_

She really felt Kim's sorrow.

_(You won't forgive me,  
__(I sacrificed…)  
but I know you'll be all right  
__(I feel the emptiness inside…)  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go)_

As she loosened some key parts of the ray so it would fail even if the buffoon couldn't find the self-destruct button, she began wondering why she did this; because she felt SHE was the only one allowed to physically hurt Kim? Or was it something else?

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you!  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

No. She shook her head; the freaking song was blurring her mind. Feelings? She discarded feelings a long time ago; she was bad girl. She treated her brothers nicely only because blood is thicker than water, but that special treatment was only for them and didn't include Hego. Her thing with Kim was about honor…fighter's honor…right?

Then why did it hurt so much when…?

"_Naah…YOU!"_

_(Everything will slip way  
Shattered peaces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain...)_

"I'm so going to kill Mego…sending me stupid songs and making me wonder about stupid things!" whispered Shego, making her way back to her room after cleaning the evidence of her work on Drakken's 'Death-Ray'. Stupid or not, she kept listening to the song.

_(I can't feel my senses…  
I just feel the cold…)_

She locked the door behind her, sat on her bed and hugged a pillow, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

_(Frozen...  
But what can I do?!  
Frozen...)_

And then Shego did what she hadn't done in many years; she cried herself to sleep.

-------------------------------------

**(Next Morning)**

"Stop Drakken! You're not going anywhere!" yelled Kim Possible, jumping from the roof ready to face her enemies.

"SHEGO! STOP HER!"

Shego jumped in front of the redhead who was already into her trademark fight stance. The raven haired villainess stared at her for a moment with her red and sore eyes.

_(Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you!  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you!  
You say that I'm frozen…)_

"Ready to lose?" growled Kim, looking straight into Shego's eyes.

_(Frozen...)_

"Bring it on…Princess."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.


End file.
